Rosalina Scarlet
Rosalina Scarlet is a demoness born in another land but raised in Caerundal. She is known little for who she was but more for who she is now, which is a half lunatic demon with a severe personality disorder that has essentially split her into two people in one body. She is a couple inches under 7 foot, and appears to always have blood red demon wings and a long black devil tail. She has long, medium brown hair that she usually keeps up in a long ponytail, and has some of her hair covering her right eye. She wears either plate armor and chainmail or an alchemist's jacket/robes, and sometimes the latter ontop of the former. She can willingly switch between fully human and fully demon form, including anything inbetween, able to select specific features to have out. She usually keeps her wings and her tail out no matter what. In full demon form she has black horns, eyes that are either blood red or black, her tail and her wings (albeit a bit larger and even more formidable, sometimes having more than one tail), and her skin usually has red lines, demonic symbols and markings, and a pentagram slowly rotating around her right eye. Backstory Rosalina was born in another land outside of Caerundal, supposively known as Hikugami. She was sent to an adoptive family in this land as an infant for an unknown reason, her sister following her for the same reason a year or two later. It is assumed her and Lucilla are from the same place and original family. It isn't known exactly what caused her adoptive parents to outcast her when she was sixteen, but she blames it on how she started to suddenly grow wings. Her sister followed Rosalina as she left, not because Lucilla herself was outcast, but because she was loyal to Rosalina. Unknown to most, Rosalina used to be a rather shy and timid woman with her heart deadset on researching and using her potions to benefit others. Her earliest friends know this, but seem to have forgotten or not care. After a series of unfortunate events, her mind just cracked and she broke down, going on a murderous spree of bloodlust which resulted in a few injured people. This, ontop of other things to come like having to deal with new truths and her new personality disorder, caused her to lose most of what she was, and instead become a rather sorrowful alchemist with no real goal in the world anymore. Too much has happened to Rosalina to be properly documented, but she has gone through several changes in what she is emotionally. She used to be rather lighthearted and talkative, but seems to always have a sorrowful and melancholy, even cold, aura to her now. She has devoted most of her research to try and fix her disorder in any hope of possibly repairing some of the damage that has been done, and try to go back to being more of her old self. She has made many friends regardless of all kinds, and no matter the predicament, they always have succeeded in helping her out of her problems, including the time she even died once. Luna "Lunatic" Scarlet Luna, better known as Lunatic, is Rosalina's main alternate personality, and serves as a strongly contrasting alter ego. Lunatic is the embodiment of trauma, despair, lust (especially bloodlust), pain, suffering, among other things. She will amuse herself by any means possible, whether it be trying to murder someone or invading the dreams of a person, creating a very twisted nightmare, and feeding off their soul energy, to simply drinking and making rather crude jokes. She doesn't think, she just does what she feels like doing. She is just as intelligent as Rosalina as they are one in the same mind, which makes her even more troublesome at times, though she usually doesn't have the common sense to use her intelligence. She prefers slow, torturous pain over quick, precise damage, leading her to mainly use gnarled, jagged blade or a whip. She can be quite eerily nice at times, but it is quite possible that is due to her unpredictable nature and childishness. Category:Characters Category:Demons